tttefandomcom-20200213-history
The Windmills
]] There are four known windmills on Sodor: one on Thomas' Branch Line, one on the main line, one near Killaban, and Toby's Windmill on Toby's Branch Line. Bio Classic Series Windmill This windmill is located on Thomas' Branch Line, located between Crowe's Farm Crossing and Dryaw station. A railway line runs past this windmill, and beside the windmill is a lake. Thomas has primarily been seen passing by this windmill with Annie and Clarabel, and Toby has also been seen passing by this windmill. This windmill appeared frequently thorought the first to seventh seasons and was seen in the opening credits, but was replaced in the eighth season with a different windmill. A similar windmill has been seen on the main line in the third season. In early drafts of Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure, Thomas was meant to pass the Windmill, but this was changed to the Season 5 Windmill for unknown reasons. Season 5 Windmill This windmill is located on the main line, and has been seen since the fifth season. From the fifth to sixth season, a bridge spanned over the railway line behind the Windmill but in the seventh season the bridge was moved to the front of the Windmill. In the eighth season, the bridge was removed. This windmill has been frequently seen since its introduction, and footage of Thomas passing by the windmill with Annie and Clarabel is used for the intro of the New Series. Sodor Grain Windmill This windmill is located between Killaban and Cabalnoo, and is used for grain. Mr. Conductor landed on some sacks lying near the windmill after an encounter with Diesel 10, and it was here that he found a subliminal message about Lady and met up with Junior and Lily. Junior, seeing the windmill as a joyride, decided to ride on the sails on the windmill, but unfortunately this resulted in him being flung up several feet in the air when the wind got too strong and ended up being thrown onto Diesel 10's roof. This windmill only appeared in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. Toby's Windmill This windmill is located near the junction for Tidmouth Bay and the Old Mine on Toby's Branch Line, and has only been seen in the seventh season episode of the same name. The windmill was once struck by lightning during a fierce storm and was in jeopardy of closing down. After Toby found an old tree that had collapsed during a storm, the wood from the tree was used to rebuild the windmill, and it has been in business ever since. Trivia * Footage of the windmill from Thomas and Bertie was used to make the opening from the first - fifth and seventh seasons. * Percy once took the oil painter to the windmill in the ninth season while looking for the Spirit of Sodor, but the painter complained that it was too round. * A slightly different model of the first windmill was used in Thomas and the Magic Railroad. * The third windmill's model is currently on display at Drayton Manor. * The windmill was originally going to appear in the aftermath of the storm in Calling All Engines! but this was changed to the suspension bridge. * The Windmill is one of the scenic buildings not used in the Railway Series. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wind-up * Thomas Town (discontinued) * Wooden Railway * Tomix * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued) * TrackMaster (discontinued) * Brio (discontinued) * Hornby (retired) * Bachmann * Lionel Trains Gallery Classic Series Windmill File:ThomasandtheGuard5.png|Thomas at the Windmill File:ThomasandBertie45.png File:PercypassestheWindmill.jpg|Percy at the Windmill File:TobyandtheStoutGentleman8.jpg|Toby and Henrietta at the Windmill File:GhostTrain24.png|At night File:TimeforTrouble5.png|A similar windmill near the main line File:Season6opening.png|A similar Windmill in the opening credits for Season 6 File:WindmillinTroubleontheTracks.jpg|The Windmill in the Trouble on the Tracks game Sodor Grain Windmill File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad111.png File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad152.png|Junior riding on one of the Windmill's sails File:ThomasandtheMagicRailroad454.PNG|Lily, Mr. Conductor, and Thomas at the Windmill. File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad600.png|The Clue File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad601.png File:ThomasAndTheMagicRailroad602.png Season 5-onwards Windmill File:ThomasandtheRumours6.png|The Windmill in the fifth season File:StepneyGetsLost33.png|A similar windmill as seen in Stepney Gets Lost File:It'sOnlySnow5.jpg|The Windmill covered in snow File:TwinTrouble16.png|Douglas passing the windmill File:EdwardTheVeryUsefulEngine33.png|Stepney passing by the windmill File:GordonAndSpencer29.png|Spencer passing by the Windmill in the seventh season File:TheSpotlessRecord45.png File:Thenewwindmill.PNG|The Windmill in the eighth season File:ThomasAndTheTuba48.png|Trevor and Elizabeth at the Windmill File:CallingAllEngines!475.png|The Windmill in the aftermath of a storm File:CallingAllEngines!476.png File:PercyAndTheOilPainting49.png|Percy at the Windmill in the ninth season File:EmilyandtheSpecialCoaches11.png|Emily passing by the Windmill File:ToppedOffThomas18.png File:ToppedOffThomas20.png File:ThomasAndTheLighthouse3.png|James passing by the Windmill File:PercyAndTheBandstand38.png File:TheEarlyBird12.png|In the morning File:GordonandFerdinand80.png|The Windmill in full CGI File:EdwardTheHero66.png|Edward at the Windmill File:PercyandtheMonsterofBrendam1.png File:CGISeries.png|The Windmill in the CGI Series opening File:ThomasEndCredits4.png File:ThomasandPercyattheWindmillPromo.jpg|Thomas and Percy Promo File:GordonandHenrypromo.jpg|Gordon and Henry Promo File:James,PercyandThomasatthewindmillpromo.png|James, Percy and Thomas Promo File:Thomas,JamesandHaroldattheWindmillDrawingPromo.jpg|Thomas, James and Harold Promo File:WindmillDraytonManor.JPG|The Windmill at Drayton Manor Toby's Windmill File:Toby'sWindmill14.jpg|Toby passing by the Windmill File:Toby'sWindmill32.PNG File:Toby'sWindmill4.jpg|Sparking File:Toby'sWindmill20.jpg|The Windmill in the aftermath of a storm File:Toby'sWindmill45.jpg|The restored Windmill File:Toby'sWindmill44.jpg Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLWindmill.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayWindmill.jpg|Wooden Railway Classic Series Windmill File:WoodenRailwayWindmill.png|Wooden Railway Toby's Windmill File:2014WoodenRailwayWindmillTunnel.png|2014 Wooden Railway File:BrioWindmill.jpg|Brio File:MotorRoadAndRailWindmillScenery.jpg|Motor Road and Rail File:TrackMasterWindmill.jpg|TrackMaster File:HornbyWindmill.jpg|Hornby File:Bachmannwindmill.jpg|Bachmann File:TomixWindmill.jpg|Tomix File:Wind-upWindmill.jpg|Wind-up File:LionelWellsworth,WindmillandWatertower.JPG|Lionel with Wellsworth and Water tower File:MotorizedRailwayPercy'sWindmillAdventure.JPG|Motorized Railway Percy's Windmill Adventure File:BandaiThomasTown2007series1.jpg|Thomas Town File:PocketFantasyThomasandHaroldAirBlockRailSet.jpg|Pocket Fantasy Category:Landmarks Category:North Western Railway Category:Thomas' Branch Line Category:The Main Line Category:Toby's Branch Line Category:The Loop Line Category:Magic Railroad